7 AÑO: EL AMOR PROHIBIDO Y EL FIN DE LA PROFECÍA
by Varg22
Summary: Es el 7 año de los chicos donde se decidirá en manos de 6 personas el futuro de toda la comunidad mágica.¿Quién dice la verdad? ¿Quién está de nuestro lado?Muchas dudas son las que enfrentan nuestros protagonistas, ¿qué podrán hacer al respecto?.
1. 1º El reencuentro

**Hola!!! n.n**

**Soy muy nuevita por aquí y no conozco casi a nadie… así que me presento, soy varg22 n.n**

**Y bueno, ahorrándoles la lata de leer una bio, xD**

**Les comento que este es el primer ff que escribí.. y les pido no me juzguen muy duro.., los invito a que se den una vuelta por mis otros fics que desde mi punto son mejores n.n**

**xD**

**este ff es bastante conocido…, así que para los que lo leyeron les aviso que aquí lo terminaré y para los nuevos.. que bueno… bienvenidos!!! xDDDD**

**bien, los dejo con el ff.. publicaré seguido al comienzo ya que tengo escrito bastante…**

**pero luego demoraré un poco…. En todo caso.. intentaré publicar todos los sábados a partir de que se acabe lo que ya tengo listo… por mientras lo haré cada 2 o 3 días.. )**

**un beso con todo el corazón!**

**Varg22**

El reencuentro:

Aquel 31 de agosto, similar a muchos otros 6 que había vivido en aquellas circunstancias desde que recibió su carta de hogwarts que todos los 31 de agosto eran de los días más tensos para esta chica de cabellos castaños ya no enmarañados como antes, sino que con unos rizos desordenados pero bien definidos, con unos ojos almendrados que quizá no serían tan hermosos si no tuviesen esa alma tan decidida y totalmente planificada, llena de tantos sueños que se agolpaban en aquellos ojos que daban la impresión de una madurez y conocimiento increíble sin embargo con esa ternura y deseos de una adolescente, ella había bastante durante el verano, decidió dejarse crecer mas el cabello , entre los hombros y la cintura… , estaba físicamente con un cuerpo delgado como siempre pero ahora mejor formado, con curvas mas pronunciadas y un poco mas abierta, llevaba una minifalda de jeans plisada, una polera calipso ajustada al cuerpo que dejaba denotar lo bien que se veía, unas sandalias de taco y amarras que subían por sus piernas, eran de un color azulino-plateado, el cabello suelto y con unos aros que hacían resaltar mas sus ojos, también había aprendido a maquillarse, y se veía realmente muy llamativa, tenía todo comprado, con muchos libros e mas y quedado de juntarse con ron y harry en las tres escobas ya que ellos siendo como eran lo dejaron para última hora.

Hermione se despidió de sus padres y salió a Londres mágico a encontrarse con sus amigos de siempre a la hora acordada en el lugar acodado, ella llegó como siempre adelantada y se sentó a esperarlos, en eso decidió ir a la librería del frente a mirar si alguno le llamaba la atención, en eso, se topó con quien menos esperaba… Draco Malfoy, comprando sus útiles para el año escolar.

En el verano, su familia fue partícipe de muchas portadas del diario " El profeta" al que estaba subscrita hacía tiempo… gracias a eso, se había enterado de que en una redada de los aurores, lograron atrapar a la gran mayoría de los grupos liderados por los mortífagos más renombrados: Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Alexandre Brandburry, Daniel McNail entre otros aprendices.

La esposa del primero, Narcisa Malfoy, amaba a su marido, a pesar de los malos tratos que recibía de su parte, prácticamente inmediato desde que salió de azkaban fue internada en San Mungo con una enfermedad psiquiatrita.

En resumen ella sabía que Malfoy ya no tenía a nadie, se imaginaba a ella en esa situación y se imaginaba que debía ser difícil, a pesar de ser su enemigo de toda la vida, sentía lástima por la situación actual del chico, todos estos pensamientos pasaron por su mente en unos 30 segundos cuando reaccionó al escuchar una voz demasiado conocida cargada de rabia que decía:

Granger!!!

¿Que te pasa Malfoy?

¿Que te pasa a ti que me quedas mirando?

Nada Malfoy, ¿te crees tan importante que según tu me iba a quedar parada mirándote?

No me salgas con tus insultos mal preparados Granger, respeta a tus superiores

Por favor Malfoy, no me hagas reír tu no eres mejor que nadie

Ahhh… no molestes, no me voy a gastar con una asquerosa sangre-sucia como tú, no te mereces escuchar mis palabras… en eso tomó su varita y lanzó un expelliamus a la chica dejándola n vergüenza ante todos y se fue. 

Hermione sintió una ira que borró todo vestigio de la lástima que había sentido por él y juró que se vengaría

En eso Harry y Ron llegaron corriendo y ayudaron a Hermione a ponerse en pie

¿Pero Hermione que te sucedió? – dijo Harry

Malfoy – respondió la castaña

Ese maldito!!! – dijo Ron – todavía ni comenzamos las clases y ya nos causa problemas, ya nos vengaremos cierto Harry?

…

No Ron esto es asunto mío, yo lo arreglo – dijo la castaña que ya estaba planeando algo contra Malfoy

Harry no había respondido, por lo que ella y Ron se voltearon y de hecho, ahí estaba, pero no su mente

Harry - dijo Ron

Harry – fue hermione la que habló ahora

HARRY!!! – dijeron a coro

¿Ah? ¿Qué? – si Malfoy, si Ron, eh…

¿Qué pasó? – pregunto el pelirrojo

A esas alturas Hermione había entendido toda la situación… ya sé lo que te pasó – dejó escapar la chica que siempre lo sabía todo… sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa

Hary se ruborizó y le puso una cara de súplica a la castaña

Ella entendió a la perfección el gesto de su amigo así que le dijo a Ron: Eh… y vio hacia el frente el nuevo modelo de escoba – dijo apuntando la vitrina

Ron salió desesperado a mirar seguido de Harry la nueva "Trueno 2006" – sería la escoba oficial de los campeonatos de quidditch de este año.

Hermione rió ante la actitud de sus dos mejores amigos, fue y los tiró por el brazo hasta llevarlos a las tres escobas donde se sentaron y conversaron sobre sus veranos

Luego salieron y compraron lo que les faltaba, hermione por cierto se llevó algunos mas – mientras los chicos la miraban con cara de desesperación – luego se rieron y se despidieron…

**Bien.. ese es el primer cap n.n**

**Espero les agradase.. n.n**

**Aunque he de pedirles un favor… **

**Podrían dejarme reviews porfa?**

**No importa que sea cortito. Aunque sea una carita feliz o una triste si no les gusta.. no sé.. cualquier cosa.. pero para continuar.. necesito saber que alguien me lee..**

**Cuídense mucho y felices pascuas!**


	2. 2º Regreso a Hogwarts

**Hola! n.n**

**en realidad me he sentido mal con dejarles un solo cap y les he venido a poner otro xDDDD**

**eso sí, si quieren más espero ver sus reviews si?**

**se los pido de todo corazón,**

**FELICES PASCUAS!**

* * *

2º capítulo: Regreso a Hogwarts

Ese día volvían al que sería su último día en hogwarts no tenían idea de todo lo que enfrentarían ese año, todo lo que aprenderían y todo lo que vivirían, lo que parecía solo el fin de su enseñanza era el comienzo de lo que sería su vida, conocerían el amor, sufrirían por éste, tendrían conflictos, vivirían lo que no solo era decisivo para 6 simples vidas de las cuales sus dueños no eran para nada simples, sino que para todo el mundo mágico.

Los chicos ya estaban en el gran comedor, luego de depositar sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones

En la mesa de gryffindor, Harry y Ron guardaban entre ellos un espacio para una chica que aún no bajaba, ella se había distraído arreglando su cabello y luego bajó, con la mala suerte de toparse con Malfoy, mucha suerte había tenido de no verle en el tren… pero bueno, la chica tenía muy presente lo del encuentro del día anterior así que al pasar a su lado le lanzó una mirada de odio que el rubio captó con rapidez, y decidió divertirse un poco con la sangre-sucia amiga de cararrajada potter y comadreja weasly

Hey Granger- ¿quieres que te lance nuevamente? – dijo el blondo

Hermione simplemente pasó a su lado ignorándolo

Esto era lo que más podía desesperar al rey de slytherin – Hey sangre sucia te estoy hablando – dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo con una fuerza bruta.

Piérdete Malfoy - soltó la castaña

Hey, mas respeto¿Qué no ves con quien estás hablando?

Por lo mismo te trato como lo hago, que acaso lo que pasó con tu padre no te da el ejemplo Malfoy?

No te metas con mi familia impura!

Entonces no me provoques!- suéltame

Ándate, tu no vales la pena - ¿Por qué esta impura me desespera tanto? – se preguntaba el chico

En el gran comedor

Hermione¿donde estabas? – dijeron al unísono

Nada, no se preocupen

Mmm... dijeron ambos…

Buenas noches queridos alumnos, nos encontramos en un nuevo año de clases, el primero para muchos y el último para muchos mas de los que estaban en 7º pero eso solo el futro y el destino lo sabían… vamos a iniciar la ceremonia de selección

Tomen asiento en este banco mientras el sombrero seleccionador toma su decisión, luego se acercan a sus mesas: - dijo la profesora McGonagal:

Rosemarie Smithers  Hufflepuff

Paulina Almad  Ravenclaw

Alicia Word  Gryffindor

Yasmin Mcsuit  Gruffindor

Daniel Stone  Slytherin

Ana Strange  Hufflepuff

Javier Moore  Ravenclaw

Y así hasta que entraron 7 alumnos a hufflepuff, 6 a ravenclaw, 9 a slytherin y 8 a gryffindor

Terminada la selección dumbledore tomó la palabra, bueno alumnos, este será un año de muchas revelaciones y … bueno para que hablar más … veo unas caras un tanto desesperadas por comer dijo deteniéndose un momento en Ron y esbozándole una sonrisa a él… o al menos eso le pareció al pelirrojo (N/A jeje)

¡ A comer ¡

En eso aparecieron en las mesas la comida que Ron se encargó de desaparecer rápidamente…

Ron! Por favor contrólate – pareciera que no has comido hace semanas – dijo la castaña riendo

Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas con el comentario de su amiga, con lo que se ganó una risotada por parte de su mejor amigo

¿Hermy?

¿Qué Harry?

¿Qué crees que quería decir Dumbledore con eso de las revelaciones?

No sé, supongo que luego de capturar a Lestrange y a Malfoy que eran los brazos derechos de vo… voldemort se quedó estancado un poco ¿no? Por lo que imagino que tratarán de sacarlos de azkaban de alguna forma, todos saben que los dementotes tuercen por el lado de él

Ya… dijo Harry mientras luchaba con un pastel extrañísimo , especialmente duro… - estaba comenzando a pensar que Hagrid había andado por las cocinas (N/A juajuajua )

De pronto hermione miró hacia el frente y observó que Malfoy estaba triste, aislado, no compartía con ningún slytherin

Hermione estaba confundida… no entendía a Malfoy… pero bueno¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que le pasara a Malfoy?

El aludido ni siquiera notó que estaba siendo observado… estaba en su mundo, cuando se paró y se marchó…

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior pensando que podía estar así por estar envuelto en planes de mortíos y temió por harry, al menos esa fue la explicación que dio a su sentimiento…

Pero se distrajo con sus amigos; en eso Ginny se acercó a sus amigos junto con Luna una chica que cursaba 7º sin embargo era muy amiga de la pelirroja que estaba en 6º y también tenía afinidad con hermione por lo que a veces a veces aparecía en el grupo de los chicos, Ron se quedó observándola… era tan única, tenía un aspecto angelical y poderoso, sabía que algo de ella le atraía mucho pero no lo quería asumir…

Ginny siempre estuvo enamorada de Harry, pero ya se había cansado de luchar por él, mas este año que se iba y ella seguiría uno mas no sabía como sería aquel año en que ni siquiera lo vería.

Por otro lado, Harry notó durante el verano que pasó en la madriguera comportamientos, sensaciones, y actitudes extrañas para con ella, sabía que era algo fuerte…

Pero era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo…!!!

Y no podía haber nada entre ellos…

* * *

**Porfa nu olvides hacerme feliz dejando un review si?**

**Cuídense mucho!!!!**

**Varg22**


	3. 3º Malfoy llorando?

**Hola! primero que nada muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews, pero he de pedirles un favor a todas las demás personas u.u**

**Sé que esta no fue mi mejor creación, pero fue mi primer ff... les pido porfa que sean amables conmigo si?, porfa, porfa u.u  
Un beso con todo el corazón!!!**

* * *

3º Capítulo ¿Malfoy llorando? 

Luego de la comida, ella se fue a la reunión con Dumbledore junto a los demás prefectos

De Gryffindor:Ron Weasly y Hermione Granger

De Hufflepuff: Susan Bones y Manuel McGraind

De Slytherin: Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson

De Ranvenclaw: Diana de Castilla y Mateo Droppins

Bueno tendremos diversas actividades de las cuales ustedes serán organizadores, sacarán un papel al azar, y luego una actividad en conjunto a realizar- dijo el director que parecía divertidísimo con la situación

Damas, escojan:

Señorita Parkinson : con el señor Mcgraind

Señorita Bones: con el señor Droppins

Señorita Granger: con el señor weasly – la chica estaba feliz, de otro modo le hubiese tocado con malfoy… , pero…

Disculpe señorita Granger pero el compañero no debe ser de la misma casa, no me cabe duda que usted y el señor weasly tienen una muy buena relación, y la idea es que se conozcan mas… sino me equivoco, el que queda es el señor malfoy, usted será con el y…

La señorita de Castilla será con el señor weasly…

Oh… demonios – dijo hermione

Maldita sea Granger, porque tenías que ser conmigo?

Malfoy, no te ilusiones conmigo, mira que tu solo fuiste el sobrante, yo no te escogí…

Granger por favor ¿ilusionarme yo¿y contigo?, creo que tanta lectura a afectado tu cerebro sangre-sucia

Malfoy!!! Cuando vas a entender que el orígen del mago o bruja no te hace ni mejor ni peor?

Nunca, porque los impuros son basura que no deberían aprender magia!

Malfoy, das pena… ojalá a tu amado señor oscuro le repugnes y vayas a parar a azkaban con 20 crucios sobre tus espaldas… al igual que tu padre

No hables de lo que no sabes Granger – dijo sacando la varita, hasta entonces no habían notado el espectáculo que estaban armando en el despacho del director…

Calma… que sino tendré que imponerles un castigo – dijo Dumbledore

Señor, ya terminó la reunión?

Si señor Malfoy

¿Puedo retirarme?

Claro

El chico sin decir mas tomó fuerte su varita y se marchó

Los demás quedaron sorprendidos… y dumbledore preguntó que quien quería comenzar la ronda…

Hermione se ofreció, se quería despejar de toda la pelea…

Excelente, avise al señor malfoy que es su pareja…

Está bien

La castaña no tenía idea de adonde había ido el rubio…, así que mas que hacer la ronda se dejó llevar por sus pies… llegando a los terrenos de hogwarts, frente al lago, un chico arrodillado en el pasto, arrancando todo lo que estaba a su paso bajo la sombra de un árbol

La chica se acercó preocupada sin saber de quien se trataba

Lo observó, era una imagen impactante… era un chico muy lindo… con un aspecto de ángel endemoniado, no sabía quien era, porque la única luz presente era la de la luna reflejada en el lago que no era suficiente como para reconocer a alguien; pero se preocupó y se acercó mas cuando se acercó y le iba a preguntar si necesitaba ayuda y pedirle que entrase al castillo el chico habló…

MALDITA SEA!!! – yo no soy como él… ¿Por qué me juzgan? – por mi que se pudra en azkaban y mi pobre madre… ella no tiene la culpa…

A todo esto, hermione ya sabía de quien se trataba por lo que decía…

¿Malfoy?

¿Granger, que haces aquí? – dijo el muy angustiado

Nada... hacía la ronda y te buscaba para que nos repartiésemos el castillo…  
¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Qué te pasa Granger, preocupada por un Malfoy?

Bueno, se nota que has estado solo y que necesitas hablar con alguien…

¿Ahora también me espías?

MALDICIÓN MALFOY, trato de ayudar ¿Qué no lo ves?

Pues no necesito tu ayuda asquerosa sangre-sucia

¿Sabes que Malfoy? – si sigues así te quedarás solo, y rogarás que alguien te ofrezca ayuda como la mía, sin embargo . el día que te sientas vacío… ojalá sufras como nadie maldito engreído… - dicho esto, la castaña se marchó

Draco quedó paralizado… además de verlo así lo trataba peor… y el no había respondido a la ofensa…, draco se paró y salió tras hermione

Hey Granger!

¿Qué?

No le digas esto a nadie quieres? – o sino te arrepentirás

Malfoy, yo no necesito que me lo pidas ni que me amenaces, no soy una sádica ni una amargada como tú, como para gritarlo a todo el mundo…

El chico sin saber que más decir se le quedó mirando, y solo ahí notó lo cambiada que estaba, ahora ya era toda una mujer que por cierto era muy bella y atractiva… - pero malfoy, que estás pensando…, es la sangre sucia amiga de cararrajada potter y comadreja weasly – pronunció un lumos y se perdió en el bosque prohibido…

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy n.n**

**recuerdo que cuando escribí este chap me gustó mucho, hace mas de un año que eso sucedió n.n  
que emoción n.n xD**

**Maga34 : **Hola!!! muchas gracias por tu apoyo ! n.n esperaré tus reviews aunque sé que ya lo has leído.. u.u pero estaré feliz de saber que aún sigues ahí ya que si estoy publicando este ff aquí una de las razones principales eres tú.  
Cuídate mucho!.

**Yedra phoenix :** Hola niña!!! muchas gracias!!!!! me dejaste reviews en los dos chap u.u que ilu... en todo caso niña, sería una falsa si no te advirtiese de que esto no es mi mejor creación, así que lamento si te desiluciono mucho, pero por ser mi primer ff le tengo tanto cariño que no podía abandonarlo u.u  
Gracias por tu eterno apoyo, te adoro!  
Un beso con todo el corazón!  
Varg22.

**Lectores que no postean :** Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme n.n aunque no puedo negar que sería feliz si porfa me dejaran algunos reviews porfa u.u sin ellos no puedo continuar tranquila... porfa, porfa.. compadezcanse de esta pobre escritora u.u  
Cuídense mucho!

**QUE TENGAN UN MARAVILLOSO DÍA!**


	4. 4º El duelo

**Hola!!!!**

**Si lo sé... debería darme vergüenza aparecer u.u  
pero ahora tengo 2 semanitas de vacaciones y prometo intentar recompensarles lo mas posible si?  
mi excusa?  
Pues la misma que todos los mortales ... los estudios u.u y además que tengo un horario bien complicaditu.. llego del colegio a las 5 de la tarde.. como algo a la rápida y me voy porque tengo pre-universitario.. vuelvo a llegar a casa a las 8 y media o 9 según el día .. vuelvo a comer alguna cosa y me pongo a estudiar... u.u  
Comprederán que cada ratito libre que tengo lo uso para dormir u.u  
Buenu, miles de disculpas y espero me perdunen que sin sus reviews no puedo sobrevivir...  
Muchas gracias a quienes me sigan leiendu n.n  
Agradecimientos al final.  
Un beso con todo el corazón!**

**Varg22.**

* * *

4º Capítulo El duelo 

Al día siguiente, el profesor de DCAO avisó a sus estudiantes que se haría un duelo con premiación separados por sexo, solo para alumnos de séptimo a un lugar donde recibirán educación avanzada 4 veces por semana, y tendrán el resto de la semana libre para ir y hacer lo que gusten

Entre las mujeres, el primer y segundo lugar iría junto a los respectivos ganadores de los hombres durante 3 semanas, el nombre del lugar no lo voy a revelar aún porque será secreto…

y así se avisó que la lista de duelistas se iniciaba hoy y terminaba en una semana donde cada uno debía anotar su nombre

Ron – fue el primero en inscribirse y dijo vamos harry inscríbete…

No ron… no tengo ganas, después me salen con que me humedezco con el fantasma de mi pasado nuevamente… waks… dijo harry pensando en Skeeter, pero hazlo tu ... seguro que ganas

Está bien, pero aunque no hubiese querido reconocerlo una llamita de esperanza pasó por el corazón del pelirrojo al escuchar que harry no participaría… no era que ron fuera mal mago… pero con los entrenamientos de harry y todo… no es mucho lo que se podría hacer… y se imaginó con Luna

En los hombres quedó así:

Weasly, Thomas, Zabbini, Malfoy, Longbottom, Crabbe, Goyle, Droppins, McGraind y Subercaseaux

En las mujeres así:

De Castilla, Parkinson, Granger, Bones, Patil Padma, Patil Parvati, Lovegood, Brown, McKenzie, Wood, Withers, Malthered

Los duelos se iban a dar dos por semana a partir de hoy mismo

Bueno, lo dejaremos a la casualidad y como se anotaron serán sus oponentes de duelo en esta primera ronda así que la lista queda así

Weasly v/s Thomas

Zabbini v/s Malfoy

Longbotton v/s Crabbe

Goyle v/s Droppins

Mcgraind v/s Subercaseaux

De Castilla v/s Parkinson

Granger v/s Bones

Patil v/s Patil (uuuy… dijeron a coro el curso… que fuerte luchar con tu hermana…)

Mckenzie v/s Wood

Withers v/s Malthered

1º ENFRENTAMIENTO

Weasly v/s Thomas

W:EXPELLIAMUS!!!

T:Esquivó y lanzó un TARANTALLEGRA!!!!

W:Se puso a bailar, sin embargo lanzó el contra hechizo y conjuró,  
AGUAMENTI!!!!

T:Completamente empapado lanzó un DIFFINDO, provocando un corte en

La cara de ron

W:RICTUSEMPRA!!! Y el chico no pudo detener las cosquillas por lo que

Quedó descalificado

Y WEASLY AVANZA!!!!!!!

Pero que duelo mas tonto comadreja, yo te enseñaré lo que es un duelo real! – Dijo Malfoy

Pierdete Malfoy

Que te pasa comadreja no tienes dinero para pagar clases de baile y decides aprovechar que alguien te lanze un hechizo para aprender? Pues te digo desde ya que lo haces pésimo – Soltó como respuesta…

Bueno, ahora las chicas…

2º ENFRENTAMIENTO

De castilla v/s Parkinson

P:ASLAPIA!!!, y un torbellino derribo a de castilla

DC:ELANGOROPIAN!!! Y un brazo, el izquierdo de parkinson, se alargó

desmesuradamente y se hizo muy pesado

P:GRISTARAM!! E hizo girar a de castilla, mientras esta giraba

Y giraba pensaba en que mas lanzarle  
IKALAFRIASKA, se creó una cruz que golpeó a de castilla y la dejó

inconsciente lanzándola a unos cinco metros del lugar del duelo

Y la señorita Parkinson resulta ganadora!!!

Por favor, que alguien lleve a la señorita de castilla a la enfermería

Esto por esta semana, la próxima seguiremos con esta primera ronda, en la segunda se elegirán a los participantes con otro sistema, gracias y se acabó la clase… pueden retirarse, salieron 15 min. Antes

Qué nos toca Hermy? – preguntó Harry, le gustaba llamarla así- aunque a la castaña no le gustaba mucho el diminutivo, a el lo dejaba…

Doble clase de pociones con los slytherins

Wa!!!! En eso Ron y harry estaban tirados en el suelo poniendo cara de enfermos

Ah no! Denuevo no!... no se pueden enfermar todas las clases de pociones… a demás, si me dejan sola no les doy los apuntes- dijo ella sabedora de que con eso los convencería

Mala amiga – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Como quieran dijo la castaña

Nooo hermione espéranos… - y salieron tras ella luego de la carcajada de ésta

Por cierto Ron, te felicito por tu duelo, fue algo inocente y relajado… pero ganaste, que es lo importante

Pero es que dean es nuestro amigo, no podía destrozarlo… no tuve la suerte de longbottom que le tocó con una serpiente… hey hermione… te has puesto a pensar que lo mas probable es que nos toque juntos luchar luego si ganamos?, - no sé … sería raro luchar contigo… no podría

Harry dijo: oye… espera.. te has dado cuenta de que Malfoy casi ni nos ha insultado este año?

Sí, creo que con lo de su familia se le gastó el repertorio… de hecho, ya casi no lo vemos.. o sea igual… pero no como antes…

Mmm… dijo hermione recordando la escena en el lago…

Bueno, vamos a pociones, que sinó nos quitaran puntos por llegar tarde – dijo ron

Oh ron , te vuelves responsable… dijo una castaña muy emocionada mientras los chicos reían

Ya me veo a Snape : 5 puntos menos por cada uno, 15 menos al señor potter por traer la corbata desordenada, 10 menos a la señorita granger por ser una insufrible sabelotodo y bueno, usted señor weasly no tiene caso así que tome asiento y no hagan ruido – dijo imitando la voz de Snape…

Los chicos se rieron ante las ocurrencias de su amigo y entraron a clase

* * *

Bueno mis niñas.. esto por ahora xD

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

**Yedraphoenix**: Gracias por tus constantes reviews niña.. y con respecto a lo que soy exagerada? xD pues es que de verdad esta história por ser la primera no posee la calidad que las siguientes.. o por lo menos io creo que las otras son mejores xD pero bueno.. muchas gracias mi niña.. te requiero y espero que nu te aias olvidado de mí u.u  
Un beso con todo el corazón!

**Covi **: Mi niña!!!! primero que nada muchas gracias por leerme siempre y ser tan buena conmigo n.n

ahora, contestando .. xD pues si lo sé.. en este ff draco está medio deprimido.. entónces no es arrogante y prepotente como suele serlo... pero tiene su gracia tb .. ya lo verás xD  
Cuídate mucho!.

**mayra malfoy** : Hola!!! niña.. disculpa la pregunta... pero tu eras mayra... osea.. eres la mayra que creo? xDDDD Osea.. eres la mayra amiga de ginitalm? disculpa mi duda pero es que conozco dos mayras xD  
Muchas gracias por tu apoyo niña!! espero te sigas dando vueltas por aquí luego de mi extrema tardanza... u.u  
Que estés muy bien ! )

**Luzbelita16** : Hola!!! n.n Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ninia.. n.n ojalá nu me aias olvidado aún u.u  
Espero que te guste el nuevo trozo si? esperaré tu comentario xD n.n  
Que tengas un hermoso día!!!

**Guishe **: xDDDDDDD ninia!!!! xD viniste!!! n.n primero que nada gracias por esto.. en serio.. eres muy buena conmigu n.n , con respecto a tu ff claro que me paso.. pero me he llevado un trauma xD el otro día me di una vuelta por LWDH y el nombre de tu ff me llamó la atención.. xD y ahora me dices que es tuyo! xD pues claro que me pasaré.. disculpa si no te dejo muchos reviews pero es que yo casi no entro a esa página.. lo hago como una vez al mes.. u.u pero estaré lo mas al pendiente posible si?  
Poner toda mi história de una sola vez? O.O  
No puedo ninia.. xD lo siento pero mira.. como estoy de vacaciones estas dos semanitas lo avanzaré bastante si??  
Sólo eso puedo prometerte.. disculpa u.u  
Nu me iré al cielo /  
Cuídate mucho ninia! que estés bien y gracias por todo nuevamente.

**LECTORES QUE NO POSTEAN** : Hola!!! xD pues muchas gracias a ustedes que leen tb, entiendo que a veces e suna lata dejar review o uno lo deja para después.. xD pero así como yo tb les hago un agradecimiento no me molestaría que me saludaran de vez en cuando si? xD (( chantaje xD ))  
Bueno si no.. no pasa nada.. lez agradezco igualmente )  
Que tengan un lindu día.

* * *

Gracias a todos y mil disculpas nuevamente u.u  
Cuídense mucho!!


End file.
